The adventures of Supergirl
by Dude from Scotland
Summary: What started out as a normal day for Fraser turned out to be one of the best days of his life, after meeting Lena Luthor. PS, the OC knows that Kara is Supergirl and is on her team. (LenaxOC). Please give a read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _"Buzz Buzz"_

I heard, I turn around in my bed to shut off my alarm clock. I look over to see that its 9:15am.

"9:15, that's um..." I mumble

I quickly shoot up from my bed,

"I'm late".

I quickly jump out of the double bed and run to the bathroom, I have a quick shower and get changed into my work outfit. I'm wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a red bow tie, as well as dark blue trousers with a brow belt. Along with brown shoes. I quickly dry my hair and style it into a right sided quiff. I quickly dry of the stubble on my face.

I quickly grab my phone and phone Kara.

"Fraser! Where are you?" Kara says worried.

"I'm on my way I just woke up late but tell Ms Grant I'll be there in no time". I say trying to reassure her.

" _Kee-rah where is he?!"_ I hear Ms Grant shout in the background.

"Please cover for me" I say as I grab my bag and run out my apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I run into the Catco building and run past reception.

"Hi Jayne!" I shout as I run past her.

 _"God have mercy"_. Jayne whispers to herself.

I jump out of the lift and run to my desk and quickly sit down. I look at my watch, 10:30am

"Damn". I say to myself.

Kara comes flying over to my desk fixing her glasses.

"I told Ms Grant that you had to meet your pet keeper". Kara says.

"My-my what? Kara I don't have any pets" I say.

"I like pets". I hear Winn say.

"Winn your not helping" I say a bit angry.

 _"FRASER!"_

"Good luck" Kara and Winn both say.

I walk up to Ms Grant's office, I feel like a Gladiator going to their death.

"Ms Grant! How are you this morning? What a lovely day it is. I mean its too nice a day to be fired am I right?" I say quickly and put my right hand on her desk.

"Get you hand off my desk" Ms Grant says.

"Yes Ma'am" I say and quickly remove my hand.

"Why are you late?"

"Um well I had to um speak to my um pet keeper?" I say as Ms Grant starts to walk up to me.

"Pet keeper? What's your pet's name?" Ms Grant says as she studies me.

"Um Pet? Yes, her name is Pet!" I say sounding proud of myself.

"Pet? You named your pet, Pet? And what pet do you have?"

"A cat, she's um nice and kind and she doesn't fire people." I say, I'm beginning to sweat.

"Hm, you need a pet keeper to watch your cat Pet? And therefore making you late to your work, because of a cat?"

"Well-"

"It will not happen again understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am". I say. I'm about to walk out of the office.

"Fraser, you and Kee-rah will go down to Luthor Corp and get an exclusive on a Lena Luthor. I want it first". Ms Grant says as she sits back down.

"Yes, Ms Grant" I say as I quickly walk out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God that was terrifying!" I say as I take a slip of my coffee.

"We all were praying for you". Kara said taking a drink of her coffee.

"Wait why am I going to Luthor Corp with you? I'm not a reporter, I'm just the guy who gets everyone their coffee and stuff". I say as it hits me.

"I said to Ms Grant that could bring you because we don't have an appointment and you are just so good at getting us in places". Kara says quickly.

"Wait a minute. You want me, oh come on Kara. No I'm not doing it". I say.

"Please, Fraser! You were in the army surely you can handle this!". Kara says as we walk into Luthor Corp.

"No, no, no, no, no. My army training didn't train me to do any of this!" I whisper into Kara's ear.

"Too late".

"Hi, welcome to Luthor Corp. My name is Amy and how can I help you?" The young girl looks up over her glasses.

"Hi, my name is Fraser and we are with Catco magazine. We have an appointment with Ms Lena Luthor". I say with a smile.

"Unfortunately, you don't seem to be on Ms Luthor's schedule. So, I'm afraid that I cannot let you through". Amy says.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man". I say walking away from the desk. "Ms Grant is going to kill me. Its my first big day as a reporter and I really wanted to see Ms Luthor. But I didn't realize that you had to book an appointment! Oh man. I'm dead". I walk up to a stranger. "I'm dead. Like buried 6 feet under kind of dead". I say as I lie on the floor.

"Ok! Ms Luthor has a space she will see you now!" Amy shouts at me.

I quickly get up and dust myself off. I take the pass and put it around my neck.

"Thank you so much Amy" I say as I bow taking the pass off of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms Luthor, here are the reporters from Catco". A lady says.

Kara and I walk in.

"Good morning Ms Luthor, I'm Kara Danvers and this is Fraser McGregor we are both here from Catco." Kara says as I wave when hearing my name.

"Mr McGregor you were the one causing a scene in my reception. I don't take kindly to that. Even if it is your first day as a reporter. By what my receptionist was telling me is that your not from around here". Ms Luthor says as she looks up from her papers.

"Yes, Ms Luthor. I'm sorry but we really needed to talk to you about the explosion. As for the not being around here - your receptionist is very good. I'm from Scotland.". I say.

"Ah I see. So what are you going to ask me Mr McGregor, did I have anything to do with the explosion?" Ms Luthor says.

"Well did you?" I say as Kara takes out her notepad and pen.

"You won't be asking me if my last name was Smith would you?"  
"Well, it's not. Its Luthor" I say firmly.

"There is some bite to you Mr McGregor isn't there. It wasn't always I was adopted when I was 4. But I know what you are here for". Lena walks up the her cabinet. "The part that exploded was made by Luthor Corp, here is the drive that has everything on it regarding that part". Lena says as she hands me the drive.

"Thank you Ms Luthor. Have a good day". I say as I walk out with Kara trailing behind me. We reach the lift.

"You could have been nicer" Kara says.

"I was, I was being polite you know I said _Ms Luthor_ so I was polite enough". I say as lift doors open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will go to this ceremony and help agent Danvers cover the area is that understood?" J'onn says.

"Yes, sir" I say as I put the earpiece in my right ear and head out with Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm in the main plaza no sign of Corben" Alex says over the comms.

"Same here no sign". I say as I stand watching Lena give her speech.

 _BOOM!_

I quickly look around to see if Corben is around I don't see him. I see Lena on the floor. I quickly start to run towards her, but there is an officer in front of me.

"I've got eyes the target". I say through the comms.

"Officer thank god!" I hear Lena says.

As the officer pulls out the gun, I quickly reach to his arm and yank it away with shots going off. I turn to look at him. Its him.

"You?!" I say confused and angry.

"Surprise!" Corben says as he headbutts me and I stumble to the ground I quickly get up and kick the gun away from him just as he is about to grab it.

"What you scared of a bullet... again" Corben says as I run at him, I manage to tackle him to the ground and repeatedly punch him in the face. I stop for a second, to gain my breath and grab by handcuffs. But Corben punches me in the face and pushes me off of him. Just as I get up, he shoots me in the ankle.

"AH!" I shout as he walks over to me.

"Just like old times Captain!" He says as he starts to punch me in the face with the gun. He gets up and cocks the gun.

"I always finish a job". He says laughing. I see Lena holding a gun.

"Not today". I say smiling.

 _BANG_

Corden falls to the ground as Alex and Supergirl rush over. I hold my ankle and Alex runs over to Corben to check the wound.

"The bullet went through but he'll need the hospital" Alex says while applying pressure on the wound.

"Good job Ms Luthor" I say as paramedics take me away in a stretcher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr McGregor the wound will heal but I recommend that you remain in the hospital until we have done the final checks". The nurse says to me.

"Nurse I'm fine. I've got another leg". I say as I sit up on the hospital bed. "Plus I can't afford this". I say as I throw my hands up.

"That's why you aren't paying for it". I hear a voice says.

"Ah Ms Luthor. How are you?" I say.

"I think I'm the one who is suppose to be asking you that". Lena says.

"Well, being shot in the same place by the same guy. I would say that I'm doing pretty well. You know I've never did like my left ankle".

We both start laughing.

"But thank you for saving my life. Not many people would have done that, you know, because of my brother". Lena says.

"Well one thing I know for a fact is that you aren't your brother. Do you know why I know that is because you saved me today. I would have died today if you didn't take that shot. So Ms Luthor as much as I appreciate the gesture of you paying for my hospital bill. I'm discharging myself because someone else will need this bed and I can rest when I'm not busy". I say as I grab my crutches and hopple out of the room.

"You can call me Lena"

"Well, Lena you can call me Fraser". I say with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Kee-rah! Where is he?"_

"Tell Ms Grant that I'm waiting on the lift. I'll be up in a few minutes". I says as I end the call.

Once the lift doors open I'm greeted by Ms Grant.

"Hi Ms Grant! How are you and we are now walking". I say as I hopple along using my crutches.

"You are no use to my like a cripple! Why did you get shot?" Ms Grant suddenly stops and turns towards me.

"I-I-um I um I *gulp*..."

"Fraser saved Lena Luthor" I hear Kara shout from the other side of the room.

"You what?" Ms Grant says as she starts to walk towards me.

"Well, its a really funny story. I was um at the Plaza taking my daily morning walk,"  
"The speech was in the afternoon" Ms Grant chips in.

"Did I say morning? I meant afternoon and then there was this big explosion and I walked over to see what was happening to see if I could help and this man shot me". I say whilst sweating.

Ms Grant just stands there look at me.

"You got shot because you walked over to something that was on fire?!"

"And it made a pretty loud bang" I say panicking.

"Ms Grant, remember you've got that meeting with Snapper?" Kara jumps in.

"Yes, i will deal with you later". Ms Grant says as she walks away.

"You're needed at the DEO".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara says you needed me?" I say to Alex.

"Come with me". Alex says as she leads me to the medical wing.

Alex ushers me to lie down on the bed. She lifts up my ankle, I wince in pain.

"Now this is going to hurt" Alex says as she drives a needle into my ankle.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

"There how does that feel?"

"How does that feel? How does that feel?! Hey it feels really good. I mean like really good. What did you do?" I ask examining my leg.

"I put a formulate in your body that makes you red blood cells speed up the healing process". Alex says.

"Wow. Thank you Alex". I say as I put weight on my ankle.

"That will be a game of pool and you buying me drinks all night". Alex says walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I'm never drinking again". I say as I slowly get up off a couch and put my hands on my head.

 _Buzz Buzz_

"Hello?" I whisper.

" _Fraser? You need to get to CatCo now!"_

"Okay Kara, I'll be there soon".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walk in with a coffee in my hand. I'm wearing dark blue chinos, with brown dress shoes along with a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue bow tie. Plus, the sunglasses.

"Good morning Fraser!"

"Morning Jayne" I say quietly as I rub my temple.

"Rough night?"

"No. No it wasn't a rough night I just um had too many sodas.". I say as I take my papers and walk to my desk.

" _L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend, it's a gala to raise funds for that attack on the children's hospital"._

I quickly run to my desk and sit down, Kara sees me.

"Well, Lena. Fraser and I would love to go to the gala". Kara walks over to me and takes off my sunglasses. "Wouldn't we?"

"Why is it so bright in here? Can't they turn off the lights?" I whisper as I try to reach for my sunglasses.

"Fraser hi! Of course, you can come! Just wear a nice suit, which wouldn't be hard for you". Lena says.

I turn and look at her.

"What I mean is, um. I should be heading back to L-Corp". Lena says as she quickly walks away.

"You're going to a party! With Lena!". Kara shouts. "Sorry!". Kara says as she hands me back my sunglasses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fraser!" Kara comes flying over to me.

"Kara I'm trying to sleep". I mumble into the papers on my desk. Kara lifts my head up.

"Mon- I mean Mike and Eve were, were, were"

"Were doing what Kara?"

"You know…. the thing that 2 people do when they love each other". Kara says as she turns a light shade of pink.

"Good for Mike then". I say, as Kara drops my head onto my desk.

"Owww. What was that for?" I say rubbing my head.

"How can you say that _'good for Mike'_ I just thought you were different". Kara says.

"Kara wait you think? God no! I just mean that its not my business to get involved in other people's love lives. Okay?" I say.

"So, you weren't looking to see if Lena has a boyfriend?" Kara says as she looks at my computer.

"That is not what it looks like. I, um, I. Winn asked me to look this up. You know Winn!" I say as I quickly shut down to web page.

"Yeah. Winn". Kara says as she walks away.

"Kara, no wait its not what it looked like okay? I was just checking!" I shout.

"Does everybody say that? _'its not what it looks like',_ because Eve says it and now you". Mike says.

"What no! Just um, get back to work" I say as I sit down at my desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara, I'm not going to this party!" I say as Kara bursts through my apartment door.

"Oh, you are going! You are going to go and see Lena in an amazing dress and you are going to have fun" Kara says as she heads straight to my wardrobe.

"Lena would look good in anything. Wait no, no, no I see what you are doing. I'm not going". I say as I see Kara looking at something.

I walk over, and I see her looking at photos.

"Wow! Look at all these photos. You've been everywhere!" Kara says.

"Yeah most of them, will be when I was on tour". I say.

"Who's this?" Kara asks as she points to a photo with me and another guy in it smiling.

"He um, he is my dad. We don't talk anymore". I say as I grab the photo and put it back in its place.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Kara says as she looks at me.

"Its um, its okay. You didn't know. So, what am I going to wear to this party eh?" I say trying to change the subject.

"Right the party". Kara says. "I've got it". She says smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just talk to her". Winn says to me.

"Winn when have you talked to a woman who is head of a billion-pound company?" I say.

"What is ' _pound'_?" Winn says laughing.

"You know what I mean. Billion-dollar company". I say as I start to walk away.

I take 2 glasses of champagne and I start walking towards Lena.

"Ms Luthor". I say giving her a glass of champagne.

"Fraser! Wow you look amazing, you scrub up well". Lena says taking the glass.

"Not as beautiful as you, and I just said that out, loud did I?" I say laughing.

"Its fine. I've had worse". Lena says laughing.

"Ms Luthor you need to greet your guests". A girl comes up to Lena

"Hey I know you. Amy isn't it?" I say with a smile.

"Hello Mr McGregor. Did you make a scene to get into this party?" Amy says as she glares at me as she slowly backs away.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"My, my, my look at how many pretty things there are" A man walk in with two other men.

"Oh, you have picked the wrong party to crash". Lena says walking up to them.

"I don't think I have princess. Listen up everyone I want every diamond, watch, wallet and every piece of jewellery you can think of and no one gets hurt!". The man says as he rips Lena's neckless off.

"You two don't" Winn says as he comes up to James and me.

"Hey! I've got my wallet here so why don't you come and take it" I say walking up to the guy standing close to Lena.

The guy starts to aim his gun at me. I quickly pull Lena behind me and hold onto her hand.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be here". Supergirl says as she hovers from above.  
"Actually, I was counting on it" The guy says as she fires at Supergirl.

"Everybody find cover!" I shout, as Lena lets go of my hand and runs.

I run up to a guy that his firing at the guests. "Hey!" I quickly turn the guy around and punch him but he fires his weapon and I go flying across the floor and under the stage.

"Winn? Lena?!-" I say.

"It is not what it looks like! We have a thing to you know help". Winn says.

"I will deal with you in a minute!" I say as the guy grabs hold of my leg and yanks me out from under the stage.

I quickly kick the guy's arm, letting go of my leg. I jump up and start punching him. The guy falls onto the floor.

"Look I don't want to hurt you so drop the weapon". I say as I reach down to get the weapon. The guy turns and looks at me.

"Behind you". He says laughing.

I turn around and I'm met with a punch. I stumble back but manage to stay on my feet. I run at the guy who just swing his gun at me and collides with the side of my face. I feel blood come rushing down from my left eyebrow. As the man begins to fire up his weapon again. Supergirl comes down and takes to blast for me. I go flying back with Supergirl to see that James is on the floor as well.

"Alright?" I say to James.

"Never better"

"Lights out Supergirl". The guy says as he fires his weapon along with the two others. Their guns stop working and the police take them away. Winn and Lena come out from under the stage, Lena quickly fixes her dress. I look at Winn and Lena so does Supergirl and James.

"Oh, we weren't under there doing – we did it!" Winn says.

I look at Winn.

"I mean we did it, we stopped to guns!" Winn says quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I open my freezer and grab some frozen peas and put the over my left eye. I turn on the TV and watch the news. I'm wearing a plain white short sleeved top and a pair of grey sweatpants.

 _Knock knock_

"Just coming" I shout as I put down the frozen peas on the table and walk to the door.

"Lena! Hi! Please come in". I say as I move to let Lena past.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude Kara gave me your address and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay".

"No, no its fine and yeah I'm fine nothing that a bag of frozen peas and feeling sorry for myself won't fix". I say as I point to the bag of frozen peas.

"And I also wanted to say thank you for standing up to those guys and saving me" Lena says as she walks closer to me.

"Um, well I think that I should be thanking you because you saved me, with that machine thing". I say.

"No, its fine" Lena says as she put her hand on my arm.

I lean down and kiss Lena on the lips. She moves her hands to my neck and my hands find her waist deepening the kiss. We stumble to the table, I lift her up and sit her on the table.

"I knew it!"

We break apart.

"Kara!" We both shout.


End file.
